Darkness Within
by TheModernSherlock
Summary: Dark Merlin. Based on a youtube video. "I'll never be like her." Merlin didn't know why the Dragon feared him, but that was before he figured out how much power he had. Merlin had never thought about declaring war on Camelot, but when Arthur does something terrible to him, he won't let him get away with it.
1. The Birth of the Darkness

_"I'll never be like her,"_

Merlin's own words from the previous day ran through his head. His heart started to pound loudly, in and out of his chest.

He almost choked, he felt like it was impossible to take the next breath, however he did, and as he did, the day rewinded and played through his head, right from the beginning.

The Dragon laughed at Merlin's comment, bowing his great jaw back as he did.

"What's so funny?" Merlin asked, he was slightly enraged about the Dragon's laughter, however he did his best not to show it.

"I'll never be like her."

The Dragon stopped laughing and smiled.

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Merlin repeated in shock. "What do you mean why not?"

The Dragon stopped smiling.

"Have I enraged you young warlock?"

Merlin folded his arms.

"I don't believe you sometimes!"

The Dragon calmly swept his tail across the grass before leaning forward.

"You have the same motive as her, the same goal. A land where magic can live in freedom and peace." 

"You said that Morgana was evil," Merlin said, watching the Dragon stretch it's wings out.

"I'm starting to reconsider." He said, he saw that Merlin was confused and continued. "Maybe Morgana has a higher chance of succeeding than Arthur."

"No," Merlin said. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

The Dragon shrugged. "Yet again I must be wrong, because you young warlock, are far stronger than her."

"What are you saying?" Merlin asked, he was very concerned now.

"Maybe Arthur will be the thing that prevents our freedom."

"Don't you dare say that!" Merlin shouted. The Dragon froze and bowed his head.

"As you wish." He said with a tremor in his voice.

Merlin noticed the sudden change in the Dragon and a thought ran through his head.

"Do you fear me?" Merlin asked the Dragon, Merlin found it hard to believe that anyone could fear him.

"More than you could ever imagine." The Dragon said. "You have no idea, of your absolute power."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "I see," He said. "Anyway it's almost dawn, I must get back to wake Arthur."

The Dragon simply nodded and flew away.

As soon as the Dragon was gone Merlin hopped onto his black horse and rode back to the castle, it was a quick journey and before he knew it, he was back in Arthur's chamber.

"Rise and-

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur grumbled before rolling over in his bed.

"You seem happy this morning," Merlin said with a cheerful smile.

Arthur grabbed a pillow from underneath his head and pegged it at Merlin.

"What was that for?" Merlin exclaimed.

"For being so damn cheerful," Arthur said as he watch Merlin open the door. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help Gaius collect herbs today, I asked you yesterday." Merlin said as he stuck one foot out the door.

"Hey I don't remember you saying that!" Arthur exclaimed as Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Well you did."

"Hey don't you even think about shutting that door-

Merlin shut the door and ran all the way to the hall where Gaius was waiting.

"Are you ready Gaius?" Merlin asked as he entered the room.

"I was born ready," Gaius said causing them both to laugh.

It was quite a long walk to the forest where they would collect herbs, however with the company of each other, it was pleasant.

Gaius brought a horse but he didn't ride it. He was quite happy walking with Merlin.

"Gaius," Merlin said as they stopped to eat. "Do you think I'm powerful?"

Gaius almost choked on the apple he was eating.

"Merlin," He said, "I don't know how to say this but you've never really been that great with a sword-

"I mean, am I powerful, with my magic?"

Gaius stopped.

"You could change day into night."

Merlin opened his mouth to speak however a sudden crack from a nearby bush caused him to stop.

"Who there?" Gaius demanded as Merlin picked up a stick.

"It's just me," Arthur said standing up. He had a couple of leaves in his hair, causing Gaius to laugh.

However Merlin was not smiling.

"You didn't hear what we were saying did you?"

"Merlin, all I could hear was you being a pathetic idiot."

"So why are you here Arthur?" Gaius asked.

"My father told me I had the day off to go hunting." 

"So why are you here, with us?" Merlin asked.

"I am hunting, just in a different area," Arthur said. "Plus I wanted to see what had Merlin out the door in such a hurry."

Gaius was silent.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked him.

"Look at the clouds." Gaius said.

Merlin looked up. What had just been a perfect blue sky was now covered in grey clouds.

"Looks like a storm's coming." Arthur said.

Merlin was just about to tell Arthur how everyone already figured that much out when he saw a figure move out of the corner of his eye.

He spun around to face the figure however it was so fast that it was already past him and onto Arthur.

Arthur went to pull out his sword however before he could, something smashed the back of his head.

"Arthur!" Merlin and Gaius both shouted before the figure which was a man showed his sword.

"Nobody move or your friend here dies." The man said, his deep voice rung out with an evil tune as he placed his sword at Arthur heart.

Merlin saw Arthur lying unconscious in the grass. The man had hit Arthur so fast that he didn't even have time to draw his sword.

"What do you want?" Gaius said camly.

"All of your gold," the man said.

"Are you serious!" Merlin exclaimed. "You don't mind killing someone for gold? You're sick."

The man turned away from Gaius and looked at Merlin.

"You're a servant aren't you?" The man said. Merlin glanced at Gaius, hoping he would help out however Gaius was watching Arthur.

"I used to be a servant, but that was before I knew that I was better then that, being treated like dirt." The man paused, Merlin's guess was that he was remembering something.

"As soon as I killed my master, my life had a purpose."

"You killed your master?" Merlin asked.

The man laughed. "I thought he would bring peace to me, I did everything for him, what did he do in return?"

The man face grew red, Merlin felt a deep anger come from him.

"He mocked me, called me weak, an idiot!"

Without warning he lifted his sword.

"I'll make your job easier for you." He said as he plunged the sword into Arthur's chest.

"No!" Merlin screamed as his magic blasted the man back.

Gaius ran to Arthur but Merlin walked over to where the man was lying on the floor. He pulled out a sword that he was carring for protection and pointed it at him.

"How dare you!" Merlin shouted. "Arthur's a good man!" 

"You do everything for him right? And what does he call you? An idiot, am I right?"

Merlin pressed the sword hard onto the man chest.

"You don't know that."

"Oh but I do," He said calmly. "He'll never change, he'll never say thank you or even I'm sorry."

Merlin rasied his sword.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed.

Merlin froze.

"Go on, kill me. Once you do you'll never be able to stop."

Merlin dropped his sword.

"If you move, I'll kill you." He said to the man.

The man didn't move as Merlin ran over to Arthur.

"Is he alright?" He asked Gaius.

"I've done what I could, we need to get him back to Camelot right now."

Merlin nodded. Gaius got the horse and Merlin placed Arthur on it.

"Ride back to Camelot," Merlin said.

"What about you?" Gaius asked.

"There's something I have to do."

Gaius looked confused however he knew there was no time to waste.

Merlin turned his back to Gaius ridding off and watched the man on the ground.

"Can I go now? I want to kill something, maybe a rabbit, maybe a girl?" The man said.

Merlin was silent.

"What's your name?" Merlin finally said.

"Lucas," The man said with a sly smile. "Why?"

Merlin looked up at the sky.

"Goodbye Lucas," Merlin said as he lifted his hand towards him.

Before Lucas knew what hit him, lightning struck him dead, just like what Merlin had done to Nimway.

A sudden realization hit Merlin. He had just killed a man with the flick of his wrist, no effort on his behalf, just the knowledge of the spell and his magic.

He had just killed a man. No wonder the Dragon feared him.

He has absolute power.

And he was being corrupted.

Gaius's jaw dropped. He had stopped to see if Merlin was alright, however he would have never have guessed what was coming. He quickly turned around rode off.

He was shock. Merlin had just killed a man, not in self defence, but because he was angry.

And because he could.

_A/N: Hey everybody, this fanfiction is based of this wonderful video .com/watch?v=sMwjpb0d284&feature=related_

_I loved it so much I just had to write a fanfiction. I haven't re-read it so there is going to be alot of mistakes, I'll fix it up later._

_This is part 1 of the first chapter._


	2. The Rise of the Darkness

A/N: Hey guys, the second chapter is here(finally) I hope you like it :D  
>I haven't proof read it so there a may be a couple of mistakes...<p>

Merlin ran.

He was exhausted, so exhausted that he could hear his heart beating in his head, but he still ran.

A tree branch whipped his sweaty face as he ran through the forest.

He was running for many reasons.

One reason was of course to reach Camelot, and Arthur.

But that was not the main reason.

He was scared, of himself at this very moment.

Words that had never even touched his head now flowed through it, like a stone has just slipped out of place and now all the water gushed out into the open.

_"I'll never be like her,"_

_"You do everything for him right? And what does he call you? An idiot, am I right?"_

_"He'll never change, he'll never say thank you or even I'm sorry."_

_"If you move, I'll kill you."_

_"Goodbye Lucas."_

Merlin could still see Lucas lying dead in the grass, and it made him feel sick, but at the same time somewhere deep down inside of him he felt satisfied.

Without warning he saw a cliff in front of him and skidded to a stop.

"What's wrong with me?" Merlin whispered angrily to himself.

...

By the time Merlin reached Camelot, the

sun was slowly setting, Merlin had calmed down slightly, just enough to put on a brave face when he entered his own chamber's.

"Gaius?" Merlin called out, he was a bit shocked to see Gaius sitting down reading a book when he should be tending to Arthur.

"Where's Arthur?"

"In your room," He said looking over his glasses.

"In my room? Why is he in my room?"

"He's sleeping," Gaius said. He saw Merlin's confusion and laughed. "You didn't think I could carry him to his chamber's all by myself?"

"Why didn't you get help?" Merlin asked. Gaius grew silent.

"Because then the king would find out and have the guards look for the man who tried to kill him."

Merlin felt panic rise within him. Gaius didn't know what had happened, did he?

"I believe the guards would find the man to easily, lying dead where you left him."

Merlin felt sick, it was bad enough that he had murdered the man, but now that Gaius knew, he didn't know what to do.

"Gaius I can explain-

"Merlin, I understand. You were angry." Gaius walked over to Merlin and hugged him. "Don't do it again."

"I have to see Arthur," Merlin said as he took a step back. "That's why I killed the man, I did it for him."

Merlin walked to his door, not even turning back to look at Gaius, he was too ashamed. His hands started to shake as he turned the handle, he was afraid Arthur might have been dead. He opened the door.

"Ah Merlin," Arthur said sitting up in Merlin's bed, you finally decided to pop in."

Merlin shut the door behind him.

"How are you?"

"I've been better," Arthur said with a laughed. "It's a good thing the sword didn't go in properly."

Merlin was quiet.

"Come on Merlin, I don't like it when you're quiet, it bugs me."

"I'm glad you're ok," Merlin said as he turned to leave.

"So what happened to the man who stabbed me?" Arthur asked. Merlin turned back around.

"He got away."

"Well what did he look like." Arthur asked.

"I don't know,"

"What? You must have seen something?"

"I didn't see anything, ok!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Alright Merlin, no need to hold a fit,"

Merlin put his hand on the handle of the door.

"You're such an idiot Merlin."

Merlin had opened the door slightly however when Arthur spoke he slammed it shut. Arthur flinched.

"What did you say?" Merlin said angrily.

"I said you're an idiot," Arthur said. "So, I say it all the time-

"It hurts you know! Everytime you call me idiot or stupid-when infact that's what you are, you're so dumb Arthur!"

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed however Merlin was already out the door. He stopped when he reached Gaius but only for a moment.

"Everything I do is for him and he just thinks I'm an idiot."

He ran out the door and straight into Gwen.

"Merlin?" She exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Merlin ignored her and kept running, and running.

But no matter how fast he ran he couldn't escape his feelings.

Bad feelings.

He stopped running only when he reached a small dusty well that looked like no one had touched it in years and sat down on the edge of it.

He felt a tear form in his eye and before he knew it he was sobbing madly. He placed his hands over his face trying to stop but he just couldn't. He knew it was better to feel sad than angry.

He knew what he might do if he was angry.

"Why is this happening to me," he whispered to himself as he turned around to reach the water from the well.

He felt like he was going to faint so he made a basket with his hands and swooped up some of the clear liquid.

His lips touched it before gulping down the mouthful. He was calming down.

When he leant to get some more water he saw his reflection.

He looked normal, just a lowly servant, a nobody who would die a nobody, and who would he die for?

Arthur.

Was that fair? For him to be treated as nothing and then discarded?

Merlin felt a deep rage again however his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Merlin?"

He turned around only to see Gwen. 

"Go away." He said however she walked over to him.

"What's wrong Merlin?" She said as she observed him. She could tell he had been crying.

"Go away." He said again as he burried his head into his hands, trying to hide the tears that were starting again.

"Merlin," she said kindly as she tried to put her arm around him.

"I said go away!" He said as he pushed her over.

Gwen didn't move. She was so shocked that Merlin had knocked her to the floor.

"How can you love Arthur! He is a monster who will use you and throw you away, he will hurt you!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed. "What's wrong with you? Arthur-

"Thinks he powerful because he the kings son, but he is really just an idiot. He thinks I'm weak, you think I'm weak don't you? That's why you're so shocked?"

"No," Gwen said. "I'm shocked because this isn't like you, Arthur and I, we are your friends-

"Are you really? The last time I check friends didn't use you and toss you away! Arthur-

"Merlin stop!" Gwen cut him off. "What has Arthur done to make you so upset!"

Merlin crouched down near Gwen.

"He made me realize who I am, and what I was willing to do for him."

He stood up again before storming off to the castle.

...

Merlin tossed in his bed. Remembering the day made him feel sick again. He didn't know what on earth he was thinking. He just wanted to rewind everything, back to when everything was normal. It almost seemed like his happy, normal life was a dream that was slowly fading as he was waking up, into the cold dark night.

_"I'll never be like her,"_


	3. The Darkness Released

_A/N: OMG an update! It's been forever I know and I'm sorry. I've had a lot going on in my life, personal things and issues, but I haven't forgotten about this story. How often I update depends on how much you guys remind me too! Getting reviews are the highlight of writing, so the more reviews I get the more I'll feel encouraged to update. It was a review that encourage me to update again *and the promise of a cookie haha*. I will update and finish the story, I promise, the speed depends on a number of things. _

_Make sure to check out the video for this "Merlin-Darkness within" it's good and epic and I love it! It also helps you figure out where this story is going! Thanks for hanging in there guys (please review, that's what will make me update). Lots of love._

_Also there will be mistakes, because I don't proof read my work, because I don't have the kind of time to do that._

…

Everything seemed different.

Merlin didn't move. He knew Arthur would be in to yell at him soon but he didn't care. He felt wrong and dirty, like there was something in the back of his mind, a darkness whispering in his ear.

He kept seeing Lucas dead on the ground. He kept replaying the moment of taking his life. It had been so easy and simple, and it had felt so right.

"Merlin?"

Merlin flinched as Gaius approached him.

"Are you okay Merlin?"

Merlin didn't move. He didn't feel like he could like Gaius in the eye.

"I don't think I am Gaius. I killed somebody."

"You did it to protect Arthur," Gaius replied, and Merlin felt his grip on his sheets tighten.

He did everything for Arthur. He was losing himself for Arthur. He felt like Arthur's dog. He felt like a fool.

"Yes, and maybe that's the problem Gaius."

Before Gaius could reply a loud scream echoed through the hallway and Marlin sprung up. He knew that scream, and Gaius did to.

"Is that-

"My mother!" Merlin cut in as he ran out of his room. He heard Gaius follow behind him but he didn't care.

Merlin ran, he ran until he found a wall of guards cutting him off from running further.

"What's going on?" Merlin spat at one of the guards. "Tell me!"

The guard flinched at Merlin's scream and pointed towards.

"A woman's being questioned in the throne room," he replied. "They believe she knows a sorcerer."

Without another word Merlin pushed his way pass the guards and into the throne room. The guards upon knowing Merlin was Arthur servant didn't really think to stop him from entering.

When Merlin burst into the room he found his mother on the floor before the king. Arthur stood next to his father with a grim expression on his face.

"Arthur what's going on?" Merlin exclaimed, and the guards grabbed Merlin, noticing his outburst.

"Who let the servant in?" Uther snapped. "Get him out of my sight."

"Wait!" Arthur called out. "Father he's my servant."

"He is also the child of this liar!" Uther spat. "Now tell me who the sorcerer is or we will execute you!"

"What is he talking about?" Merlin shouted. "Arthur please! What's happening?"

"It has been proven that your mother knows the sorcerer that released the dragon," Arthur explained.

At that moment Merlin's mother turned around and looked Merlin in the eye. Tears were streaming down her face, and her expression told him that she would never tell.

A sick feeling in Merlin arose. It was him. He was the sorcerer, and his mother was in danger if she didn't speak up.

"It me, I'm the sorcerer!" Merlin yelled. He wasn't thinking, he just wanted her safe. "You have to let her go!"

Uther laughed, it was a harsh laugh that left merlin's ears ringing. "A lowly servant like you could never be a sorcerer, get that filth out of my sight!"

Before Merlin could do anything he was being pulled from the room.

"Arthur! Help me, please!" Merlin screamed, but he felt a piece of him die as he watched Arthur remain in place, completely frozen by his father side, his face showing he wanted to help, but he did nothing.

Nothing.

Merlin fought with all his strength against the guards, but he was too weak against their physical strength. He was thrown in a cellar and locked up, but he didn't stop trying to get out. He pulled at the bars. He screamed.

"Let me out! You have to let me get to my mother! Please! Get Arthur! Arthur!"

Eventually Merlin gave up and collapsed to the floor.

"_A lowly servant like you could never be a sorcerer, get that filth out of my sight!"_

Uther words echoed through his head and felt that darkness inside his grow.

…

Merlin had been locked up for a day. He was guessing no one had permission to see him, but surely Arthur could.

A noise startled Merlin and he sat up. A guard arrived and pushed a nicely cooked meal into his cellar.

"Why such a nice meal?" Merlin asked darkly as the guard stopped.

"On request from the prince."

"So Arthur knows I'm down here? Yet he hasn't come to see me?"

Merlin felt his fist clench. Was he nothing to Arthur? He would do anything for Arthur, he killed for Arthur, yet Arthur would never repay him. Arthur didn't care. If he did he would be out of this cellar and his mother would be free. Arthur had the power to do that yet he did nothing.

Power. Maybe Marlin had the power to do that too.

The guard left and Merlin let the darkness absorb him. There was no light in the cellar, and he had no idea if it was day or night. It was hard to keep track of time.

…

Merlin didn't know why Arthur hadn't come to visit him. He had been locked up for around three days. Why could Arthur face him?

A noise startled Merlin and he look up, only to see Gaius.

"Gaius!" He exclaimed, with a little part of his liveliness back. "Gaius thank god you're here. Where's Arthur? Why am I still locked up, I should be out by now should I? Gaius?"

Gaius didn't reply, instead he said in the shadow, quiet.

"Merlin," he finally spoke. "You haven't been released because they want to give you time to process what has happened."

"Happened?" Merlin echoed. "What happened?"

"You're mother," Gaius said wearily, and it took a few moments before he could reply. "She's dead Merlin, she was killed by the king."

No. Merlin couldn't believe it, how could he. He felt dizzy and his world began to spin.

"What?" Merlin stumbled. "You're lying."

"I'm so sorry Merlin, I did everything I could, they asked me to tell you because it was kinder than if a guard told tou-

"No, you're lying, Arthur would let that happen, he would do that to me," Merlin cut in, his voice monotone. "This is a joke."

"It not's Merlin, I'm so sorry."

"You're lying Gaius! Stop it! Tell me it's not true! Tell me!"

But he didn't. He remained quiet, and a guard arrived.

"It's time to go," the guard said, and before Merlin had time to speak out he was alone once more.

No. It was a lie. It could be true. Merlin closed his eyes and grabbed onto his head, voices seemed to be screaming in his ears and he began to cry.

"It's not true!" He cried out to himself, but he could feel it. In his heart there seemed to be emptiness inside him.

He sought out Arthur's voice. His mind seemed to search the palace. In dark times he looked for Arthur to comfort him, to bring him piece.

He was using magic to find Arthur, but when he found him he wished he hadn't. Arthur was laughing, he was talking to a group of knights and they were all smiling, joking about something.

And that's when the madness took over. It spread through Merlin like wild fire and he screamed. As he did the door to his cellar flew off.

Merlin wasn't shocked. He knew he had power. He had known it ever since he had killed Lucas.

Lucas. Lucas had been right.

_"I thought he would bring peace to me, I did everything for him, what did he do in return?"_

Nothing.

The guard appeared in the room and had a face of horror. Before he had time to pull out his sword Merlin held up his hand and the guard was pushed into the wall and landed on the ground. Dead.

It was that easy. It was easy to kill people. And now Merlin wasn't going to stop.

He walked calmly out of his cell and watched blood cover the guard and drip off his hands. The impact of the wall had killed him, Merlin had barely even used his magic.

There was going to be hell to pay.

As Merlin walked through the corridors he felt nothing. No one seemed to notice he was there. Did anyone ever notice he was there?

Merlin discovered it was midday. But it wasn't going to be for long. If Merlin had to suffer with the darkness within him, everyone else would have to suffer with the darkness.

But first he was going to pay Uther a visit.

His pace began to quicken as he winded his way through the corridors towards the throne room. He knew Uther was there. He could feel it.

There were two guards standing at the door, and they jumped on guard when they noticed Merlin. Merlin raised his hand and glass shards appeared around him. The guards panicked and turned to run but Merlin speared them through.

More blood. He saw it and an image of his mother flashed into his mind. Without another thought he burst into the door.

"Uther Pendragon!" He shouted.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. Another woman was on the ground in front of Uther begging for her life Merlin assumed, however the room was filled with knights.

"I declared war on you and on Camelot!"

Uther let out that familiar harsh laughter, completely oblivious to what he was facing.

"You?" He replied. "Guards! Remove this boy!"

"The guards are dead," Merlin replied with darkness in his voice. He sounded insane and the knights in the room began to laugh, but Uther didn't. He was face to face with him. He could see the look in Merlin's eyes, his twisted smile.

A sudden wind began to stir in the room and all of the laugher stopped. The knights tried to pull out their swords however the wind was to strong, and a tornado began to form in the room.

"The sorcerer you were searching for, Uther Pendragon, is me!"

The last thing Merlin saw before he let his spell carry him away to safety was the look on Uther's face. It was a look of surprise, and one that Merlin would never forget.

The spell Merlin casted had transported him to the outside of the palace. He let the darkness within him build up, and could feel the magic within him burst. Thunder began to form at his fingertips, and the cloud covered the sky.

Then he burst, as all his emotions came through, and the sky became covered by the night. The darkness devoured the sun and all of the lights in Camelot seemed to go out.

The war had begun.

_A/N: Remember to drop a review if you want to see what happens next _


	4. The Darkness Revealed

_A/N: PLEASE READ: Hey everyone. Just a quick note, thank you for the reviews however I'd like to request no negative criticism please. I understand that the story is very jumpy and rough, but like I said I have no time to write it out properly, if I was writing it fully dedicated it would be higher in quality but my main aim is just to finish it. Please I need encouragement to write this and telling me I should change my whole story doesn't really make me want to continue. On another note please do leave positive reviews, because I write for those!_

_Also make sure to check out the video that goes with the fan fiction on my main page, it's amazing!_

_To guest user Xander: Thank you for the criticism though, I appreciate your opinion and completely agree with what you're saying, but I don't even proof read my chapters, so obviously this fan fiction isn't going to be a masterpiece structured novel. On your note that the Hunith section shouldn't be included-it was a very important part of progressing Merlin into Darkness, we are meant to be kind of thrown into it which is why we don't really know how she got there and what's going on, and the reason merlin didn't escape to rescue his mother earlier was because he believe Arthur would protect his mother, because that's how strongly he believed in Arthur. Also he didn't want to expose his magic, but after hearing about the death of his mother of course he's going to not care about his secret or morals. Thank you again, I agree with the jumpiness, but like I said this isn't a main project with my writing, and I have no time to spend re-writing._

…

Arthur paced inside his room, his heart was pounding loudly and millions of thoughts were rushing through his head.

What was going?

He had been talking with the knights when suddenly the day had been turned to night. It must have been some type of sorcery, and he was immediately taken up to his room and looked up for protection.

But Arthur felt like he should fight, he usually did, but for some reason Uther wouldn't allow it. Not this time.

The warning bells were echoing throughout the palace, and all Arthur was left with was his questions.

He felt worried. Where was Gwen? Where was Merlin?

Merlin. Arthur felt panic rise within him. He had been banned from seeing him by his father and the guilt had been eating him alive. He would never admit it but Merlin meant a lot to him, and it killed him to know his father was the reason his mother was dead.

He had tried everything to stop it, he had begged and argued, but his father was to argon and powerful. How was he ever going to face Merlin again? Would they be able to laugh together again? Would Merlin ever laugh again? How was Arthur going to live with himself of Merlin never smiled again?

A loud screamed echoed from outside Arthur's room and he jumped, pulling out his sword as he did. Adrenalin rushed through him and he slashed the air with his blade, allowing his hand to adjust to the weight of his sword.

He could hear someone at the door and took a step forward on guard. Before he could move closer the door slowly swung open. At the door stood Merlin, his face seemed to be covered in shadows.

"Merlin?" Arthur exclaimed. "W-what- h-how? Quick just get in it's dangerous out there!" Merlin didn't seem to sense his urgency and stepped inside slowly, shutting the door behind him.

The room was dimly lit by candles only, and Arthur was even more confused than before. He lowered his sword and tried to pick one of the millions of questions in his head to start off with.

"How did you get out of the cellar? Where are the guards at my door?"

Merlin didn't move, he was so still he was almost impossible to see in the darkness.

"How could you do this to me?" Merlin replied. It took a moment for Arthur to compose himself.

"Merlin-

"Do you ever care? Did you ever care, or was I just a manservant to you!" He shouted, and Merlin wiped his arm through the air causing Arthur's sword to go flying out of his hand. "I trusted you, I believed in you, but that was all one sided, wasn't it?"

Arthur was shocked, he had frozen up which was so unlike his nature and couldn't move.

"M-Merlin, I-I-

"Are you surprised, Arthur?" Merlin hiss, an evilness was present in his voice, something which Arthur had never heard before. "That an idiot like me actually is a sorcerer?"

"Y-you can't be-

"But I am! I'm more powerful then you will ever be Arthur! I'm not a nobody, I am not nothing!"

"Merlin! Please just-

"No Arthur, I'm done with being your dog!"

Before Arthur could react Merlin shouted a spell which sent Arthur flying back into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

…

Arthur woke up to darkness and a throbbing head. There was no candle light in his room, just a cold breeze from the shattered windows.

It was dead quiet, nothing could be seen or heard, and for a moment Arthur laid they perfectly still not wanting to move.

Merlin was a sorcerer. How could he have been so blind to someone he thought he knew? Someone he cared about? How could he have given Merlin the impression that he didn't care? He did care, more than Merlin could ever know.

Arthur finally managed to get to his feet and take in the mess that was left of his room. Merlin had gone on a rampage everything was broken and things were scattered everywhere. Arthur was lucky to have been left alive. But what had Merlin spared him?

"Your majesty!"

Arthur turned to the door and saw Gaius.

"Quick, grab your sword and come with me at once!"

Arthur was thankful to see Gaius and hoped he could answer his questions. He found his sword before following Gaius out into the corridor.

"I'm glad you're okay," Gaius said. "Merlin's left the palace, so everyone outside the palace is on lockdown to be safe. No one knows where he is."

"Did you know Merlin had magic?" Arthur finally asked, and Gaius's silence gave him the answer he was dreading.

"Of course you knew," he said. "I just can't believe I didn't know."

"Well you're the king's son, of course he couldn't tell you."

Arthur felt nothing but ashamed as they walked through the corridor. He felt like everything that had happened was all his fault. This havoc was caused by Merlin, and it could have been stopped by him. He needed to talk to him, have another chance alone with him and explain everything. Surely he would listen to him, right?

"How long have I been knocked out?" Arthur asked Gaius as he led him to what he assumed was the direction of the throne room.

"No one's quite sure of the time at the moment, Merlin-

He stopped as if trying to process his thoughts.

"He changed day into night."

The two stopped in front of a door which was heavily guarded.

"I have the prince with me," Gaius replied, and they noticed him and stood aside. "I was asked to go collect you, they have no idea you were attacked, they think you were protected by guards."

Arthur remained silent as he walked into the throne room. The room was full of knights and Uther was standing up the front of the room.

"Arthur, thank goodness you're here!" Uther exclaimed. "You're armour is being prepared for you, we make to attack at once."

"Attack? We can't attack Merlin," Arthur replied, Uther's face grew furious.

"We can, and we will."

"Uther please, he's just a boy," Gaius spoke up, and Uther's attention turned to Gaius.

"Camelot will not fall to a sorcerer while I'm king!" He shouted. "Knights prepare for battle."

"Father you can't-

"Don't tell me what cannot be done, now go get in your armour Arthur."

Arthur didn't move.

"I won't."

Uther's gave him a stern look, one filled with disappointment.

"My decision is final. Now go."

Arthur had no choice but to go. He left the throne room and was escorted by guards to where his armour was being laid out.

Arthur had no plans on harming Merlin. He could never harm Merlin. He was terrified however, that someone else would.

_A/N: If you want to know what happens next make sure to leave a review._


End file.
